


One Step Closer

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Freaks Out, Domestic Fluff, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pregnancy Loss, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective Seth, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "No, I'm fine. I promise." He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the words to come in a clear, concise way. "He won't let me do anything. The only way he agreed to let me come tonight was if I promised him I'd stay far away from the ring, even before the show and if I avoided 'over-exerting myself'." His hand drifted to his belly, rubbing in circles."And why is he like this?" Roman asked. "I mean- are you worried?""I'm not worried about it. Just fucking irritated. It's crap!"





	One Step Closer

"Dean?" 

Dean groaned, staring at the ceiling. He'd done his best to hide but as usual, someone had managed to find him. At least it wasn't Seth. 

Reaching out, he grabbed Roman around the arm and pulled him into the small nursing room aka glorified broom closet. 

"Tell anyone you found me and I will use pregnant Omega man powers on you." Dean's voice came out as a low growl. He pulled back, surprised as the room filled with the scent of Chili Chocolate. He only released that particular scent when he was truly annoyed. 

"Dude, I'm about to crack a door." Roman fanned the air, trying to make the smell disburse. "I've only been hit with that once by you and it was enough to make sure I never pissed you off." 

"Don't!" Dean slammed his hand across the door, his eyes growing round with frustration. "I'm hiding from my mate." 

"Why?" Roman asked, his gaze narrowing. "Did he hurt you? Does Big Dog need to pay him a visit?" 

Dean scoffed. Seth barely raised his voice! The thought of his husband hurting him was pure insanity!

"No, he's just...being a bit...much." Dean stared down at his swollen middle. "Since I got pregnant, he keeps thinking I'm going to break. Sure, I understand why but you know me." 

"Well, sit down and tell me about it. I'm not booked until the 3rd hour so you have me for...82 minutes." Roman locked the door, settling into a recliner. 

Dean settled into an identical chair next to him. "No, I'm fine. I promise." He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the words to come in a clear, concise way. "He won't let me do anything. The only way he agreed to let me come tonight was if I promised him I'd stay far away from the ring, even before the show and if I avoided 'over-exerting myself'." His hand drifted to his belly, rubbing in circles. 

"And why is he like this?" Roman asked. "I mean- are you worried?" 

"I'm not worried about it. Just fucking irritated. It's crap!" Dean sighed, wondering how much he could tell Roman. 

At the start of their bonding, doctors warned them it would be _extremely_ unlikely Dean could ever get pregnant. They didn't know what the cause was but everything they saw and all the test results said it would be almost _impossible_. 

He'd defied the odds and conceived. Then, things ended badly and Dean almost died. The chances of them ever conceiving dropped to an infinitesimal percentage. 

Needless to say, a miracle happened when they managed to conceive this time. 

That was the ultimate root of Seth's worry. He'd almost lost Dean once and now, he had to worry all over again. 

"You're talking about the...?" Roman's voice drifted off mid-sentence- a fact that made Dean grateful. 

He didn't like to dwell in the past. 

Dean nodded, the baby starting to kick under his palm. He'd been so stressed out by his current situation that he'd forgotten to stop and feel the grounding nature of his little roommate. 

"Dean, talk to him." Roman gave Dean's forearm a reassuring squeeze. "I doubt he's doing it on purpose." 

Dean nodded, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He knew Roman had a point. Seth wasn't intentionally acting like a crazy person. He worried himself to the point of action. 

That action just happened to be overprotectiveness.   
\---  
"Please tell me you checked the ingredients on that." Seth's eyes grew wide as Dean grabbed a handful of corn chips. "I mean- are they at least organic? Are they baked?" 

Dean shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth. He hadn't had many cravings so far but when he wanted something, he refused to deny himself. 

Besides, Seth refused to let him eat anything some website considered 'too processed'. 

He could afford a cheat. 

"Dean, I know you don't like to hear it but..." 

"No." Dean crunched through the rest of his corn chips before starting again. "Seth, I love you but you are driving me insane." He threw his arms up in the air before seizing his mate around the arm and dragging him towards the nursing room. 

"What?" Seth huffed, his brow furrowed with annoyance. The room smelled sweetly of lavender- an alpha scent meant to calm a pissed off Omega. 

"Don't be trying to lavender me." Dean backed off, far too angry to allow pheromones affect him. He coughed, the room now smelling of floral chili chocolate. 

"We're scent battling." Seth closed his eyes, beginning to massage his temples. "Okay, I'm calm and going to try to stop shooting off Lavender. _Please_ do the same." 

Dean stilled, choosing to focus on the baby's motion. Each tiny kick brought him further out of his mind and away from the anger pouring off him. 

"Seth, I love you but you're driving me crazy!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm already living some weird nightmare." He rubbed his belly to accentuate his point. "I mean- our pup's not the nightmare but this pregnancy is." 

"I know what you mean." Seth's voice dropped to just above a whisper. "You're worried because of last time. You're worried because you're doing everything to give our pup the best start possible...and I'm not helping." 

Dean closed his eyes, letting the smell of rain say all that words could not. 

For one thing, he felt like a hotel, housing a guest for an extended stay. Then, he had to make sure everything in the hotel ran smoothly, lest they get a one-star rating or worse- the guest chose to leave before their stay was even close to up. That would be bad- very bad. 

Considering last time...he already felt a 2 star dive. 

"I appreciate everything you do for me- for us." Dean blinked back the tears, allowing the scent of lavender to take over. "I just need you to trust me." 

He pulled his shirt up, exposing the bulge in his middle. He knew Seth hadn't gotten a chance to experience this yet. Hell, it had only been last week that he'd started feeling it. 

"Here." He took Seth's hand, resting on the left side of his bump. Seth gave him a confused look, as he splayed his fingers against Dean's warm flesh. "Give it a second." He prodded the right side of his belly, grinning wide as he felt it. 

"Was that...?" Seth's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wider and wider. 

"Yep. Our pup's saying hello to Daddy." Dean reveled in the scent of warm sunshine- the scent only released when an Omega was truly at peace. "So, can you trust me?" 

"Yeah." Seth nodded to emphasize his point. "I can do that." 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Wrestlekink 2 Prompt Fill requesting Ambrollins mPreg with an overprotective Seth


End file.
